Omnitrix (Razor: Omniverse)
Creator: Azmuth, Rachel Users: Josh, Tiara (temporarily), Ryan (temporarily) Type: Level 20 Tech, DNA Alterer First Appearance: Back In Business: Part 2 The Omnimatrix, better known as the Omnitrix, was a watch-like device that attached to Josh's wrist at the beginning of Razor: Omniverse. The device allowed the wielder to alter their DNA at will and transform into dozens of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities. Appearance In the first form that Josh encountered, the Omnitrix looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey (or black) dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape (the intergalactic "peace" symbol, also on Razortek's Badges and Galvan Prime) on it. When Josh selects his aliens it shows the alien's silhouette. In the recalibrated form, the Omnitrix looks like a big wristwatch, primary colored black with indigo, the dial in the middle (like a watch face), side buttons and strap are a light lavender grey dial. The watch has green chords strapped around it. The dial has a green hourglass shape. When Josh selects his aliens it shows the alien's silhouette. In the beginning of the final season, Josh has received an updated Omnitrix. It's primary gold and silver, the dial in gold, with Omnitrix-colored lines on each side. The side buttons maintain its silver color. There's now an additional band of indigo running around the center of the Omnitrix, and the activation button was on its strap. Usage The activation button is pressed, allowing the user to scroll through the aliens in the Omnitrix. When the wanted alien is selected, after 3 seconds, the dial will pop out. The transformation is triggered by applying force to the faceplate. Modes - Active Mode: Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Actual usage time is 10 minutes at a time. The Omnitrix seems to time out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. - Recharge Mode: When the Omnitrix times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. It takes around 5 minutes to recharge, though it may take more time if tampered with. Recharge Mode's main purpose is to prevent the alien DNA from attaching permanently to its host. - Scan Mode: When a new DNA sample has been unlocked from the Codon Stream (it identifies the DNA on Primus, then unlocks that DNA), or when the Omnitrix captures new DNA not present in the Codon Stream, Capture Mode is activated. Can also reclaim lost or removed alien DNA that was in the Codon Stream. - Self-Destruct Mode: In Self-Destruct Mode, the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes. S.D.M. functions as a last resort should the Omnitrix fall into the wrong hands. It can be activated by Voice Command. - Recalibration Mode: The Omnitrix begins to recalibrate while selecting a set of new aliens. The Omnitrix makes a beep-like noise, then it changes to a glowing black and green and morphs into its new shape. It is unknown how Recalibration Mode is activated. The Omnitrix has hundreds of different forms (this is to fit different users). - Shut Down: The Omnitrix has been shut off permanently. Features General * The Omnitrix mainly allowed for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. * The Omnitrix acted as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. ** By accessing the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix used special Omni-Energy to merge its wearer's DNA with the DNA samples it held to create transformations. The Omnitrix could not transform the user into another of its own species. * In order for the user to change the size, the matter was created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. * The Omnitrix had a quick change feature. ** The user could change back by turning the second ring on the dial to the 3 o'clock position. When Ben appeared to be changing mentally, it was just a coincidence. He was out of time and changing anyway. ** Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol not only allows the user to immediately transform back to normal but can also be used to change forms while already transformed. * The Omnitrix could alter its size to fit the user's wrist. * When transformed, the Omnitrix protected the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite, the effect of Corrodium or Kira's mutant ray. * The Omnitrix had a built-in energy feedback blast to defend against anyone trying to force it off of its owner. * Once placed on the wearer, the Omnitrix could not be removed by normal physical means. * The Omnitrix could show a database image of all aliens unlocked. * The Omnitrix was able to repair genetic damage, such as turn DNAliens back to normal and remove Xenocytes. * The Omnitrix could genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). * The Omnitrix had a scratch guard that Ben didn't know how to remove. * The Omnitrix changed the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. * The Omnitrix could be synchronized with another Omnitrix, even without the user's intent. Extensions * The Omnitrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). * The Omnitrix functioned as a GPS. * The Omnitrix could create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Razortek Badges. * The Omnitrix had a 2-way communication system with Razortek Badges. * The Omnitrix had a built-in Universal Translator. * The Omnitrix could teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. Color Coding * The Omnitrix could display ten colors, each meaning something different: ** Green: Active Mode ** Red: Recharge Mode ** Yellow: Capture Mode ** Blue: Recalibration Mode ** Purple: Controlled ** Orange: Self Destruct Mode ** Grey: Inactive Mode ** Black: Stop Mode ** Pink: Under spell effect Display Modes * The Omnitrix had two known display modes. ** Black silhouettes of the aliens. ** Dark green holograms of the aliens. * By changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display modes could have been used with either Omnitrix form. Clothing * The Omnitrix automatically used the molecules of its wearer's clothes to create coverings for the aliens. Allocation * When the user was transformed, an Omnitrix symbol appeared on the chest. The symbol was actually the Omnitrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. * The Omnitrix was in the center of the chest area on every alien in Season 2 is for easy access. The symbol was put in different places on some aliens in the original series which was a side effect of the Omnitrix not working properly. (Though it was later revealed to be the other way round, with the limited positioning of the Omnitrix being a glitch of the Omnitrix.) Voice Command * The Omnitrix could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. ** Access Master Control *** Unlocks the Master Control but only works to Azmuth's voice. ** Decouple Omnitrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 *** Removes the Omnitrix. ** Omnitrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct - 0 *** Activates Self-Destruct Mode. ** Abort Self Destruct Code 10 *** Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. ** Omnitrix Reset Code 10 *** Activates Reset Mode. ** Omnitrix Abort Reset Code 10 *** Deactivates Reset Mode. ** Command Function Override Code 10 *** Overrides function. Malfunctions * If the Omnitrix's faceplate cover is broken off, the result was DNA hybrids. * When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the Omnitrix could cause unintentional transformations and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. ** This could work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. * Technical glitches caused power glitches that would cause random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving all the aliens naked and cold. ** Azmuth reformatted and corrected these errors in the new Omnitrix. Aliens